Avengers: The British Invasion
by rosalice101
Summary: SHEILD is down, trouble is coming... the Avengers team up with some of the MI-13's finest to protect the world. However, there are secrets and agendas at play here... Who is this Mysterious Stranger and what does she want from Stark? OC/Loki . MULTI CHARACTER STORY FFNET ONLY ALLOWS 4 IN SUMMARY...
1. Chapter 1

An- try not to think too much about timelines and stuff… it will cause you a head ache… and just general pain… I have read some marvel comics… but not all, my info of the marvel-verse comes largely from the movies, don't hate for that… but I still happen to love almost everything marvel, that's why I'm writing this fanfiction it's gonna' be full of marvel characters and my own characters and a lot of deviation from cannon because well… it's fanfiction.  
Some of the featured MI-13 characters are my own i.e., they do not exist in cannon.  
STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CAPTAIN AMERICA2, IRONMAN3, THOR2 AND THE AVENGERS.

Disclaimer- I own everything that isn't owned by Marvel or Disney

Chapter disclaimer-MI-13 is like the British Version of SHIELD

Ch-1 S.H.I.E.L.D. Has Fallen

**Stark Tower/ Avengers Tower**

_What fresh hell is this…?_ Tony Stark thought to himself as he made sense out of what he was currently watching on the television. He wasn't ready for this... he had just barely recovered from the whole Mandarin ordeal... this was too soon... But _how could this even be... my father was a founding member of SHEILD..._

He was momentarily distracted by the 'ding' of the elevator signaling the arrival of someone with the security clearance, it was Banner.

"Did you hear about Washington?" He asked, he looked the right amount of horrified…

"The fact that that you _did_ means that I can't pretend that it was a horrible nightmare…" Tony replied.

"Tony… what are we going to do? Do you know the kind crazy that'll be unleashed once the bad people realize that SHEILD is down…?" Banner was a genius, who sometimes turned into a creature with god-like powers, or as Tony liked to call it, 'an enormous green rage monster' but the fact remained that he was a peace loving man… and this, what had just happened, threatened the peace in Bruce Banner's life… That usually resulted in a lot of stuff being destroyed… it was ugly.

"I'm pretty sure CIA will take over…" Tony said, trying to placate the situation.

"CIA can barely handle terrorist groups… this time last year, SHIELD, the avengers, were taking on an alien army!" Banner exclaimed.

"Yeah... the thought gives me the shivers, I however, am a little more worried about the existential crisis all the non-HYDRA, SHIELD agents must be going through right now…" Tony's mind automatically went to his unlikely friend, the authority biding, Steve Rogers.

"That's very considerate of you Mr. Stark," Both Tony and Bruce were violently startled to discover that they were not alone on the top floor of the tower… Behind the bar, casually sipping on a glass of scotch was a girl, she seemed rather young, like a teenager, with dark hair, curly to the point where it was almost wild, she had a very pleasant face, it had a childlike innocence but her eyes… they seemed … intelligent almost… like she had seen everything that there was to see , her apparel as well as her attitude seemed to be very casual, as if it was natural for her to be present here… as if she belonged.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tony yelled, pulling his pistol out of the holster that he had started wearing after the 'clean slate protocol' and aiming it at the girl.

"It's okay Mr. Stark… I'm unarmed, not that that would have mattered if I wished to harm you… but as I was saying, it's very considerate of you to be thinking about the 'orphaned agents' but I'm pretty sure Dr. Banner was trying to ask what do you plan to do without your Iron Man Armory at such a distressing time…" The girl raised an eyebrow; Tony had just noticed that the girl had an English accent.

"That… is none of your business!" Tony seethed… he couldn't figure out how the hell had she gotten up here… she couldn't have arrived via flight… he had secured the building for that sort of thing. "Now tell me! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE? AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Tony demanded.

"You know, I always imagined that the first we meet, you'll just automatically know who I am, but I realize now that that's entirely way too Disney for real life…" the girl chuckled, "Worry not Mr. Stark… the next time we meet you will get the answers to all your questions… It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner." The girl called out to Bruce who was just standing there trying not to lose control because of the unpleasant surprise, he was mostly successful but then he didn't know what to do… he could harm Tony if he gave in to the 'other guy'and he wasn't sure whether the girl really was an enemy or not.

When it seemed like the girl was going to leave, Tony once again tried to get some answers, "Wait! What the hell is going on here?! Am I supposed to know you?"

The girl burst out in peals of laughter and said before disappearing in thin air, "You know… you could put that on a T-shirt…"

That was the first time Tony Stark heard Bruce Banner swear…

"What the actual fuck…?"

XXX

**Three weeks later**

You could never tell that the room they were currently sitting in is situated on the inside of the pentagon, there were no defining features that would determine that this was one of the most secure rooms in one of the most secure buildings that America had to offer at this moment in time, it just seemed like a regular conference room… a rather large conference room with no windows… but just a conference room none the less… however if there was a way to measure the tension inside of this room… it could probably pass for a highly volatile volcano which could erupt at any given moment…

There were various secretaries of the state present and all of them had the same expression on their faces… a weird mix between accusation and guilt.

Nick Fury seemed like he was in pain…

Steve Rogers seemed lost…

Agent Barton seemed angry and unsettled, whether the reason for this was the fact that he was present here as a representative for all the field agents of SHEILD or the fact that Natasha Romanoff had disappeared off the face of the earth… no once could tell.

Maria Hill seemed angry… nothing new there.

And Bruce Banner seemed uncomfortable… probably because of all the looks that people kept shooting in his direction.

Tony Stark… was uncharacteristically quiet… but he still looked like he had somewhere better to be.

While no one was really talking in the first place, the room fell eerily quiet when President Ellis entered the room surrounded by his clique.

"This is a new level of OUTRAGEOUS!" Seemed like he was getting right down to it… "HOW! Could this have had happened! HOW! THIS is a mark of SHAME on the American flag! This could be the very undoing of the United States of America! You!" He yelled pointing towards Nick Fury, "EXPLAIN TO ME… HOW THIS CAME TO BE! Now!"

"Mr. President-" Fury began in the most placating tone he could manage but he was interrupted by the president.

"WHAT could you possibly say to me that would justify that a division of the USA's homeland security turned out to be a NAZI CAMP…? Is this a joke! Tell me how are you going to fix it?! NOW"

"That is the main reason why this meeting is being conducted… salvaging the situation. After considering all factors the council has reached the decision that until we can re-establish SHEILD and have it approved by the council and any inspecting authority _you_ deem necessary, some select MI-13 personnel and the members of the Avengers initiative will handle the Strategic Homeland Enforcement Intervention and logistical needs of the country…" the moment that Fury muttered the word MI-13 the room buzzed up with angry whispers like a swarm of wasps…

"That's insane…"

"Anti-American…"

"Take help from the British…"

"NO! Absolutely no…"

Steve Rogers couldn't quite understand what had Fury said that seemed to outrage the people in such a way…

Maria Hill had pressed together her lips so tightly that at first glance it seemed like she had no lips…

Barton was staring at a spot on the ground and didn't have any expression on his face.

Bruce Banner seemed more uncomfortable than ever… but then stressful environments had that effect on him…

And Tony Stark was still quiet… but he wasn't un-interested anymore…

_So… the Brits are coming… was that girl one of them?_ Tony thought to himself.

President Ellis for the most part seemed resigned… he didn't want this… from the sound of the room no one seemed to want this. But it was necessary… and it was important.

"Initially it had seemed only logical that the CIA would take over for SHEILD but the truth of the situation was that they simply weren't prepared or equipped to handle the level of bizarre that SHEILD dealt with on a daily basis." The President addressed the room.

"Be that as it may Mr. President… but you can't however dispute the fact that America being so vulnerable that it has to take help from a nation that isn't even half as big in size is rather undignified…" Said the Director of Homeland Security, who seemed rather affronted by the president's admission of his department's incompetency.

"Yes… because SHEILD turning out to be HYDRA was the height of dignity…" Brian Braddock lived to serve his country… and make dramatic entrances it seemed.

Dressed rather smartly in a black suit with a white shirt which tailored to perfection and outlined his rather magnificent built, the British answer to Captain America, strutted into the room with a purpose, followed by the rest of the MI-13 team.

"Before anyone says anything that might hurt the sensibilities of others… I think Introductions are in order…" Fury said, clearly in an attempt to avoid a scene that seemed to be in the making.

"That's always a good idea Nick!" Stark piped in, rather enjoying the strange newcomers and the rather enjoyable tension that they brought with them.

"Shut Up Stark!" Fury grumbled.

"That hurt my sensibilities…" Stark pouted but then Maria Hill shot him a look which made him thankful that looks couldn't in fact kill…

"Anyways as I was saying, this is the team that the council has put together who will be a part of the temporary response team along with our own avengers, for anything that might be a 'weird happening'

"Brian Braddock, Jonathan Bryant, Eric Brooks, Artemis Kraft, Arianna Xavier, Damien and… where is the princess?" Fury asked when he realized that she wasn't there with the rest of the team…

"Right here!" a voice rang out from the other end of the room… the room echoed with surprised gasps and everyone turned to look… Stark barely contained the urge to shout 'aha!' when he saw that this was indeed the girl who had mysteriously appeared at the Tower.

"I'm sorry I was a little late… stopped to get some drive-thru" she said waving a hamburger in the air and smiling widely at everyone present.

"Oh for the sake of Christ!" the dude that Fury had introduced as Brian Braddock rolled his eyes.

The rest of the MI-13 people however, just laughed… even Nick Fury seemed to be biting back a chuckle, to the chagrin of almost everyone in the room.

"And _that_ is Zenith Krumwell…" Fury finally named her.

Unfortunately for Tony Stark he was still nowhere near finding out the answers to his various questions about this mysterious

AN- leave me a review… give me your feedback, I will only continue this story if I get an appropriate response… so… yeah…  
Some other characters will also play a key part in this fic… I couldn't really fit them in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**An- **here is the second chapter, complete with MI-13 trivia bits and A Little Loki pretending to be Odin…  
Leave me a review!

Ch-2 Meet Princess Zenith and The MI-13

**Asgard**

Heimdall smiled to himself when he sensed a presence in the Bifrost chamber that he felt in quite some time…

"Will it kill you to use the door every once in a while?" He said as he turned to face the Karzaanian Princess.

"No… but it does take away from the surprise entrance thing that you know I'm so fond of…" Princess Zenith winked at the Asgardian Gatekeeper… "Is the all father in? That's a rhetorical question of course because he's never really out is he?"

"He has been through a tough time Princess… he lost his wife and a son… both his sons come to think of it…" Heimdall said.

"I know dear Heimdall… That's why I'm here… to inform the all father that Frigga has found peace in Valhalla… and offer my condolences…" The Princess assured Heimdall before she disappeared right before his eyes…

It disturbed him sometimes that the Princess could cloak herself from his all sight but then he reminded herself that Frigga trusted her and that is all that should matter.

**Court Of the Imposter King/ Loki**

_Nobody ever tells the reality of being king… such a lustrous and alluring throne… such a boring job._

Loki thought to himself as he tried to listen to the incessant chattering of a nobleman who seemed to be talking about everything and nothing all at once…

_If I knew this is how dull being a King is… I might've reconsidered faking my own death to take the throne…_

Loki was on the verge of dozing off when the voice of a guard rang through the hall, "Princess Zenith Krumwell of Karzaan requests an audience with the king…"

"Well… I mean you say request, I however am just barging in like I own the place…" The girl winked at the guard situated at the gate.

The girl was dressed black leather pants and a black shirt, both tailored perfectly to cling to her rather decadently luscious curves, with a green cape draped haphazardly over one shoulder, with matching green high heeled boots.

And she was wearing a gold band on her head… on closer scrutiny; Loki realized that it was a crown of sorts, fashioned in the image of a snake biting its own tail. A symbol of eternity.

"Ah! Looking as fierce as ever all father…" Zenith said as she strode forward.

Loki dug in the Information that he had extracted from Odin's brain… but it seemed that all the memories of this girl were blurred… as if looking through thick fog, all he could decipher was that she had something to do with Frigga and that she was royalty from a far off realm which was not a part of Yggdrasill.

"Princess" Loki nodded at her.

"King Odin, I was wondering if we could speak in private…" She asked.

"That could certainly be arranged." Loki replied.

"Brilliant!" she said as she snapped her fingers transporting both of them to what seemed Frigga's old chambers.

_She has magic!_ Loki thought to himself as he saw the girl take a seat and make herself at home… _Like she owns the place indeed… does this girl have no respect?_

"How are have been since Frigga's departure?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I bide my time and try to convince my son to take the throne until the time that I can join her in Valhalla… is that why you're here then? To offer condolences…?" Loki had an edge to his voice… he missed his mother.

"You know how much Frigga meant to me… I'm here because I have a message from her." The girl said.

"A message from Frigga? Is this your idea of a joke?" Loki seethed.

The girl however seemed rather dumbstruck, "Why would you assume I jest?"

"BECAUSE FRIGGA IS DEAD!"

"YES! AND I MET HER DURING MY VISIT TO THE AFTERWORLD! Why is that such a surprise for you? You know I visit their often to council with my elders…"

_Well this is a faux-pas… _Loki thought to himself as he realized his mistake. "Forgive me… I am distraught… what is this message that you speak of?" He asked trying to distract the girl.

"She tells you not to stop trusting and to have hope" She said softly.

_Oh mother… of course you would say something like this… _He thought with a heavy heart… and then reminded himself that had an act to uphold.

"Is that all princess?"

"No actually it isn't… there is indeed another reason why I'm here…" the girl said, with an almost sheepish expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I need to see Loki…" this intrigued Loki, but had to maintain his act.

"You can't." He said shortly.

This seemed to anger the girl a bit… "No offence King Odin, but I'm a level 7 shtriga and a guardian of the omniverse… you don't have the authority or the power to deny me what I want." The girl challenged.

_Did this girl really possess a power more potent than the Odin-power?_

"Be that as it may… _Princess… _you still can't see Loki because Loki is dead." He said with finality

All in vain of course, because then the girl insisted, "No he's not."

"Yes! He is!"

"No, He's not."

"Yes! He! Is!"

"No… he isn't…"

"YES! HE IS!" Loki was yelling now… because he was losing his patience with this girl.

"I literally JUST told you that I have been to the Afterworld… if Loki were there I'd know about it!"

"Are you saying that Loki managed to trick his brother and ME? Odin? The King of the nine realms?"

"No offence King Odin, but it won't be the first time that he did it…" She shrugged.

That comment actually amused and mollified Loki, but he was curious… "Why do you want to see him anyway?"

"I don't really need a reason King Odin… he _is_ after all my betrothed." She smiled up at him as she wiggled the fingers of her left hand to draw his attention to a promise ring on her ring finger.

_Well that's new…_ Loki thought as he raised his eyebrow and once again gave this Princess Zenith a once over.

_I could definitely do a lot worse… Well Princess Zenith… You might get to meet Loki after all…_

XXX

**Meanwhile At the Avengers Tower**

"So let me get this straight…" Tony Stark called the attention of everyone in the room effectively putting an end to the all the buzz and chatter.

Tony hated these moments where he had to act like a grown up because Nick Fury wasn't here at the moment and Steve Rogers seemed to be lost in his own world.

Tony felt bad for Steve Rogers… because he knew the importance of friends in life… and Steve Roger's best friend was literally lost right now. Maybe that was the reason why he was trying to make this as easy for him as possible.

"So, Brian Braddock's code name is 'Captain Britain'… but unlike our Cap here, you don't get your powers from a super serum instead, you get them from Magic?" He asked his new employee.

"Basically…" Brian nodded.

"And Eric Brook's code name is 'Blade'… you are a Dhamphir, which basically means that you're a vampire-human Hybrid… who is a vampire hunter?" Banner asked the dark skinned gentleman.

"Yes" Blade said shortly.

"Jonathan Brandt, code name 'digitek', basically you are crazy good with computers and can manipulate technology with your mind." Maria hill looked at Brandt for confirmation.

"You skipped over my good looks and winning personality!" Brandt pouted, to which Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Arianna Xavier, code name 'Oracle', says here that you can see the future." Agent Barton scoffed.

"Actually it's a little more mathematic than that, I can predict all the possible outcomes of any choice made… it's very handy, if I do say so myself…" Arianna blushed a little when she noticed that Bruce Banner was looking at her rather intently.

"Damien, you are from the realm, Karzaan, and the half brother of Princess Zenith, your codename is 'The Animal' and you abilities are Immortality and the power to shape-shift into any animal…" Thor read off the file of the platinum blond boy who had a rather distinct scar running down the left side of his face.

Damien just nodded to affirm that what Thor said was indeed true.

"What about you Miss Kraft?" Sam Wilson asked the girl with sharp features who didn't seem to talk much… Sam couldn't find her file anywhere on the table, so, he decided to just ask her.

"Code name- Eagle, abilities- I am rich, I can fly and shoot straight. Another thing you should know about me… I don't like people in general, so please, whatever you're about to say… just don't." She told Sam. Who was rather excited at the aspect of telling her that he called himself the falcon and that he could fly too…

Steve Rogers was listening intently to everything that everyone was saying… but there was a nagging feeling in his chest that just won't go away…

"What I wanted to know is… Why this? And Why now…? I mean I realize that there was crisis… but we would have had rebuilt SHIELD again overtime… Fury called us a response team back at that meeting at the pentagon… A response to what exactly?" The room had fallen eerily quiet after Captain America voiced his concerns…

"I have the answer to that particular theory Captain…" Everybody turned to find the source of this voice, only to find Zenith leaning against the refreshment table with a mug of coffee in one hand and a chocolate doughnut in the other.

"Thanos is coming…" She said, dunking the doughnut in the coffee and then eating it while everyone came to terms with what she had just said.

**AN-** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review…


End file.
